


Serendipity

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Category: Castle
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha has the perfect cure for a broken heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

Martha strolled out of the elevator, humming a show tune under her breath. It had been a busy day at rehearsals, but the show was in track to open in two weeks. With a flourish she flung open the front door to the loft, expecting to be alone, but the sound of heart wrenching sobs greeted her instead. Dropping her dripping umbrella into the stand by the front door and slipping out of her leopard print coat Martha hurried over to the living area to find her beloved granddaughter curled up under a faded purple blanket hugging Monkey Bunkey. At the sight of Alexis' ratty old monkey Martha knew whatever had upset her granddaughter, it was serious.

"Alexis?" She questioned, the worry evident in her voice and next thing Martha knew she had her arms full of a crying teenager. Martha couldn't remember ever seeing Alexis this upset. Gently wiping the tears away Martha tilted Alexis' head up and asked again "What happened sweetheart?"

"Owen," Alexis sniffled through her tears, "He dumped me." She admitted, tears welling up in those beautiful blue eyes, so like her father's. The joy of young love and the heartache of it. Martha tucked Alexis' head under her chin and hugged her. Rocking her like she'd done when Alexis had hurt herself or had nightmares when she was a child. Eventually her heart wrenching sobs quietened.

Alexis had always felt safe and protected wrapped in either her father or her grandmother's arms and even thought she was sixteen now she knew just her Gram's presence would make it all better.

"You do know there is only one cure for a broken heart don't you?" Martha asked dropping a kiss on Alexis' head. Slowly she pulled out of her Gram's arms and sat up.

"No," she asked puzzled. "What's that?"

"A Serendipitous Forbidden Broadway Sundae or a Hot Chocolate at the very least." She said grinning and Alexis' couldn't prevent her shaky smile in reply. It had always been a Sunday afternoon ritual of theirs. They'd catch the matinee session the latest Broadway play and then wander down to Serendipity for ice cream.

Her heartache forgotten, Alexis wiped the tears from her cheeks and stood up. "Give me ten minutes and you're on," she said smiling at Martha and disappearing up the stairs.

Martha leaned back in the sofa and couldn't prevent her own smile. Her granddaughter had an infectious joy about everything she tackled and while Martha knew this wouldn't be her last broken heart she vowed to be around for ice cream ever single one of them until Alexis found her true love.

"Come on," Alexis said gripping Martha's hands and pulling her up from the sofa, "Serendipity awaits us," they exited the loft and attracted quite a few admiring glances as arm in arm they strolled down the street singing.


End file.
